Ghost of you
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: We all know what Rose has to do. She would never forgive herself if she didn't save Dimitri. For a year she has been following false trails and almost given up hope but when she faces off against 3 Strigoi and almost fails, someone was there to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy… I'm just totally obsessed

**Let me know what you think. Not sure if you guys will enjoy it but I felt like writing and I just went with it. Well, review and let me know.**

Chapter one

_Rose's pov_

_I could still hear Lissa crying as I ran, at that moment I swear my feet wouldn't move fast enough to get me away from the Academy, all the memories, good and bad, they were there. No matter how fast I ran, no matter how hard I tried to outrun them, they were there._

'_Roza.'_

_The wind whispered my name as I ran; tears had already been falling freely from my eyes. I couldn't stop now, if I stopped I would turn around and go back and I would regret every second of it. I had to do this. I had to find him. He was Strigoi. I was dhamir. It was my duty, I had promised and I never broke a promise. Dimitri may be the only person I could ever love but I had to do this for him. He was a Strigoi. This is me, this is what I have to do, even if I die doing it, it would still be totally worth it if it sets him free._

I awoke with a start, my heart was pounding and my breath coming in short gasps. I saw it all replaying in my mind, everything from that night. I could still feel his arms around me from the night we made love and it hurt.

"Wakey wakey," I heard someone knock on the door as I groaned my response. It had been a year since everything had happened and at the moment I was currently staying at one of the many Vampire Academy's this one happened to be in Russia. I know, I know I'm kind of putting myself out there being at the place _he_ be use to be.

I walked over to the door and opened it seeing one of the guardians.

"I'm leaving today," I stated as a frown formed on the girls face but she understood what I had to do. She had known Dimitri and she couldn't believe what had happened to him when I eventually told them why I was here.

"I'll let the others know, we'll miss you but please inform us as to what is going on and if you need help," she was going to continue talking but her voice faltered a little and I just nodded to her before I shut the door and changed before packing. We had gotten word of a Strigoi attack and I couldn't help but go after them. Some say it's not natural to attack them but I couldn't just sit around, if I ever wanted to set Dimitri free I had to go to him.

Night was falling and I only had a couple hours to get to where I needed to go. I threw my things in the car I was renting and sped off in the direction of the high school that had been attacked the night before. My figures were crossed as I pulled into the parking lot hopping I would actually find some kind of answers. A clutched the stake that was hidden in my coat as I took a deep breath and walked into the school, what I saw was something I wished I would have never seen in my life. Blood was everywhere, that was to be expected but the massacre had been so great that I guess the cops still hadn't cleared all the bodies. I felt nauseas and I immediately knew why as I pulled out my weapon and continued walking as I made it to the basement door.

"Now or never," I whispered to myself as I opened the door and walked down the stairs being as quiet as I could. I could see just fine in the dark as I saw something from the corner of my eyes. I stared at it or rather her as she silently sobbed to herself holding her head as she cried. I saw the blood and I saw the bite marks on her necks and it clicked, they were still here, they were using the girl as a feeder. _Bastards. _

I felt overwhelmed as I took another step down and I had an out of body experience or rather I had a '_lets go see Lissa' _moment. Out of all the times to get pulled into her mind it just had to be now. I fought for control watching the scene before me change constantly. She was with Christian and as much as I loved the girl see really needed to learn how to control her damn emotions. I finally pulled myself back just in time to feel someone push me from behind and I fell down the rest of the stairs. I winced in pain as I landed on my hand wrong and I knew I had at least broken a few fingers.

"Look what we got here guys, a little dhamir who thinks she can save the day," the voice was mocking and I heard a few Strigoi laugh. There were three of them and if I could distract them long enough I could get the little girl out of here. I pushed myself up and ran to one of the Strigoi that was close. He didn't see me coming and I had time to stake him before his buddy grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I groaned keeping a firm grip on my stake, I couldn't risk dropping it. The two left walked slowly towards me smirking but that was all I needed.

"Run!" I yelled jumping on the bulky looking guy and he just laughed.

"You think you can take me little girl?" he grabbed onto my arms and the next thing I know I'm flying through the air. I squeezed my eyes shut as I slammed into a bunch of boxes that broke my fall but it still knocked the wind out of me. In an instant he was on top of me leaning forward to bite me. I didn't even have to think twice as my arm went straight to his heart burying the stake deep within him. He screamed in pain but managed to still bite me before he was fully gone. I felt like screaming as I rolled him off of me and the other one advanced. I was exhausted and I felt my eyes start to close. I couldn't force them to stay open as the last one smirked walking slowly towards me.

I'm not quite sure what happened next but the Strigoi fell over, his head fell to the ground as his body soon followed. Before I could see who had helped me I was gone. Darkness surrounded me and I embraced it as a calmness washed over me.

**Read Enjoy Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

Chapter 2

_Rose's POV_

_"Little Dhampir," I heard someone whisper shaking my arm. My eyes fluttered open to see two emerald eyes staring down at me, "well, it's about time you woke up."_

_"What are you doing here?" I questioned looking at Adrian. He just smirked._

_"Can't I just drop in to say hi?" I rolled my eyes at his question and everything began to become hazy, I realized then I was truly waking up, "come back soon."_

With that he vanished and my eyes slowly opened trying to keep the light of the sun from invading my sight. Last think I remembered I was in the basement at the school but this didn't feel like the cool floor I had been lying on, in fact the thing I was laying on was rather soft and warm. Aching pain invaded my head as I saw some ghosts leaning over me, looking at me with curious eyes as if wondering what I would do next.

"Leave me," I groaned putting a hand to my head to massage my temple. I squeezed my eyes shut willing them to vanish and when I opened them they were gone. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my eyes darted around the room trying to look for any signs of danger, mainly Strigoi but I would have felt sick if they were close, "hello?" my voice sounded weak as it echoed throughout the empty room and I moved to sit up.

A cool breeze blew in through the window whipping my hair around in disarray. It suddenly hit me, the window was open? That didn't really explain much but it was a clue of some sort. Without waiting another second I bolted to the window and leaned outside trying to get a look of who could have put me here. Who could possibly survive jumping out the window perhaps? My imagination was running wild as a look of disappointment crossed my face when all I saw were humans going on about their business.

Paper blew from the desk onto the floor and I went over to pick it up, elegant writing was present on the page in ink.

_~Go home, this is no place for a little girl like you. Go protect that which you should~_

I snorted in reply to the little girl part and threw the paper on the bed. Surly whoever left it did not know me at all. My black bag was dropped in the corner of the room and I changed before leaving. No point in staying here if I didn't even know where _here_ was. So here I was again, with pretty much no lead whatsoever as to where to go. Going over the list in my head once more I tried to think of some place I could have missed while looking for him. Could I just have been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Should I retrace my steps back from the beginning.

My mind was made as my legs starting walking in a direction I hoped would eventually look somewhat familiar to me. Occasionally stopping to ask for directions I made my way to the airport to go back to where all of this started. Back to St. Vladimir's Academy.

Once entering the airport a wave of nausea hit me hard, my eyes narrowed as I felt at lease four or five Strigoi in the area. They must have been underground but they were too close to the humans for my liking so of course, I decided it was my duty to go take them out. I inched my way downstairs trying to take out at least two of them without being detected. Maybe I should have bought my ticket first in case I needed a hasty get away?

Too late to think of that as I spotted the hair of a blond headed girl. She seemed to be chatting away with someone and I assumed was another Strigoi. Making sure to walk on the balls of my feet I inched my way over to her using the wall the hide my advance. Before she even detected me I had a stake in her back and she screamed in anguish as her friend went for my throat in an attempt to rip out my vocal cords. She landed on me and I easily kicked her off slamming her into the wall. A cry of pain could be heard as I heard footsteps fast approaching from the other direction. They must have heard the noise and decide to come check it out, just means I need to work faster.

I sprang to my feet and ran to the girl against the wall getting ready to pounce again. My foot connected with her ribs as my fist connected with her face shortly after. Her glare didn't even affect me as I buried the stake deep within her chest.

"Maybe next time," I whispered to her now dead body.

"What's going on?" I heard a male question coming to where I knelt before the girl.

"Mel!" he cried out before turning a murderous glare to me, "you'll pay you bitch."

"Well I'd sure like to see that," I smirked standing to my feet as he came at me trying to get a punch in as I fell to the floor to kick his feet out from under him. He saw it coming and his knee connected with my chin causing me to bite my tongue. I cursed under my breath as I blocked one of his punches while aiming my knee to his groin, that didn't seem to work either as his other hand slapped it away and I knew I would have a nasty bruise there later. If I survived this.

Blood assaulted my mouth as I felt it trickle from my mouth.

"Draining your blood will be agonizing, I'll make sure of it," he growled grabbing a fist full of my hair before jerking my head to the side to get better access to my neck. In doing this he left himself open for opportunity as I reach my hand out and grabbed hold of his family jewels. His tight became tighter as I pulled him down to his knees before whispering something in his ear.

"Guess you'll never get to taste it," I drove the stake into his chest just as he was about to take a bite of me and I threw him to the side before looking to the last remaining guy causing my breath to get stuck in my throat.

"I was wondering when you would notice me pet," he laughed taking a step towards me.

"I'll kill you this time!" I growling about to lunged at him. I wasn't thinking clearly as I went to slap him across the face using my nails to cause damage to his face. He read me like an open book as he grabbed my arm, he looked me in the eye as a demented smile graced his face as he snapped my arm in half. I cried out in pain as tears threatened to fall but I held them at bay biting my lip until it drew blood. I was stunned as he swipe my legs out from under me in one swift moment that sent me cascading to the floor. My head hit the concrete with an audible crack and I knew I was about to die.

"I know that look in your eye pet, I won't kill you this time but I'll let you in on a little secret. He begged me to kill him, he begged and pleaded for me to kill him so you could be free but I'm not the type of person to give people what they want," he laughed before pressing a kiss upon my temple and I spat in his face earning me a slap.

"I'll kill you for what you did to him," I vowed as he turned to walk away.

"We shall see in time," he laughed disappearing out of sight.

It took almost all my strength just to make it back up the steps and to the bathroom to clean off all the blood. There was no way they would let me on a plane looking the way I did now. I took out an old shirt and wrapped my arm the best I could before putting a jacket on to cover it. Everything went somewhat smoothly after that, except for the fact that I could barely feel my right arm and my fingers were turning blue. If I didn't get it fixed soon it could cause me serious problems in the near future.

The plane ride was long and boring as I checked up on Lissa to see how she was doing, I hated to pry into her life but if it got my mind off the pain then I was game.

_Lissa was walking across the Academy's ground with Adrian next to her. He looked enthusiastic to see her._

_"I finally got through in one of her dreams," he stated to her. _

_"Is she alright? Where is she?" Lissa paniced a little turning her full attention to him now._

_"I don't know, it was only for a brief moment but at least we know she is still alive," he said as she threw her arms around his neck._

_"This is good," she whispered pulling away. She was anxious and excited, her best friend, me, was still alive and well. I felt a little guilt from her as she thought about the way she acted before I had left her._

I pulled out of her head and sighed to myself. How was I going to act when I saw them again? Would they welcome me with open arms knowing I was going to be leaving them once again to continue my search? Lissa wouldn't be willing to let me go again once she had me back. She would make sure I stayed with her or she would risk her life to come with me. The more I thought about it the more I thought about how I shouldn't go back, how I should just stay away.

The plane landed shortly after I finally made up my mind that I would go back, if only for a day or so and I would wait until they weren't looking to slip away to continue my mission. I looked up and took a deep breath as I as the gate to the Academy ahead of me. It had been a year since I had been here and it held bittersweet memories for me as I nodded to the Guardian as he opened the gate for me. I slowly stepped into the place I thought I would have never returned to keeping my gaze on the ground as I walked through the trees to the building. This would surly be interesting to say the least.

**What do you think? I just kind of started typing and I ended up stopping there so...meh. If you don't like it I'm sorry if you do awesome =^-^=. Well Reviews are amazing and they make me update faster knowing that people are actually enjoying my work. Hope to hear from you soon**


End file.
